<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Enjoying the moment by Diana924</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047442">Enjoying the moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924'>Diana924</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magicians (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:47:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Come fosse possibile che tutto potesse cambiare in un anno Quentin Coldwater non lo sapeva proprio.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Enjoying the moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Come fosse possibile che tutto potesse cambiare in un anno Quentin Coldwater non lo sapeva proprio.</p><p>Aveva scoperto che la magia esisteva davvero, la stessa magia dei libri di Fillory era reale e lui ne era dotato. Breakbills gli stava insegnando come padroneggiarla e non sapeva dire quanti progressi aveva fatto ma … sicuramente era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai creduto possibile.</p><p>Ed era diventato popolare alle feste. Non esattamente ma essere il nuovo migliore amico di Eliot portava anche a quello, Eliot brillava di luce propria ed essendogli vicino a lui capitava di brillare di luce riflessa. Prima di allora nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto se poteva mettere una buona parola per la festa della settimana, o se conosceva un sistema per poter essere ammesso, fino ad allora lui era il tizio che alle feste resta in disparte ignorato da tutti.</p><p>Con Eliot non poteva passare inosservato o venire ignorato perché Eliot Waugh sembrava aver capito e cercava sempre di renderlo partecipe. Eliot era popolare, era un mago eccellente, Eliot era bellissimo si era ritrovato a pensare Quentin una notte e quello era strano. A lui erano sempre piaciute le ragazze, era sicuro di essere etero eppure non riusciva a togliersi Eliot dalla testa. Aveva pensato che fosse una fase, un’ammirazione mascherata da cotta eppure … non sapeva cosa pensare.</p><p>Eliot si muoveva come se dovesse sedurre tutti da un momento all’altro, ogni suo gesto era studiato per essere seducente, ogni singolo pezzo di vestiario serviva a renderlo raffinato e sexy e se anche …. Uno come Eliot non avrebbe mai guardato uno come lui, i piccoli gesti, i baci sulla fronte e le occhiate erano solo parte di un elaborato gioco dell’altro per imbarazzarlo e l’ennesima prova delle capacità seduttive di Eliot Waugh.</p><p>Sarebbe stato così sbagliato si era chiesto Quentin prima di farsi coraggio e cercare le labbra di Eliot in un bacio impacciato e allo stesso tempo passionale, se fosse andata male avrebbe comunque potuto dare la colpa all’alcool.</p><p>“Non posso permettere che tu baci così, dovremmo esercitarci molto Q “rispose Eliot, in quel momento sembrava stranamente sobrio e concentrato pensò Quentin.</p><p>“Assolutamente, dovresti assolutamente insegnarmi “rispose prima che l’altro ricambiasse il bacio. Non sapeva cosa provasse per Eliot ma voleva comunque godersi quel momento fino in fondo, se fosse andata avrebbe dato la colpa all’alcool ma era sicuro che tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>